Problem: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{2x - 5}{4x} = 8$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4x$ $-2x + 5 = 32x$ $5 = 34x$ $34x = 5$ $x = \dfrac{5}{34}$